Endeavored Pride
by DaredOrchid
Summary: 'For the Endeavored' is one thing i keep in mind whenever i play games seriously.When your like me,one who wouldn't mind taking the fall since you believe none would miss you,and you get sent to one of the few places you never expect to ever be,with gear and other things that you shouldn't even have,it's time to live up to the call i myself have Forged,as always For The Endeavored!
1. Chapter 1

**Endeavored Pride Ch 1: Prologue**

 **(i dont own aything besides my characters)**

 **Well, i expected for myself to release something else besides this or something but i wanted to make a story for another self-insert. Anyway news, 1. Me, mike, and cobra are friends again so, cool, 2. I don't really have any other plans then making this story, and the one for the shadow of war/mordor. So without further adieu let's move on with the story shall we?**

* * *

 **I was listening to bullet for my memories-Bittersweet memories while listening to this**

 **Initially i was listening Forgive and Forget by A Day To Remember while making this. Just saying.**

Many times thoughts come to mind throughout my days,thoughts such as, 'oh god why the fuck is he/she here?', 'how would i murder you in the most brutal fashion?', and 'god i wanna fucking kill myself'.

Besides the fact that i'm willing to murder someone to stop my constant everyday boredom, i really don't have much of a social life, sure i had some friends that were cool and we would say hi and thats that, but the keyword was 'had', again i do have some, its around my junior year in highschool and i'm 16 years old but my number of friends has become a smaller pool than it originally was, and that was mostly because most of them went to other schools, but mostly it was because some of them are assholes now and try and act cooler and be cooler, fuckin pricks the lot of them. But anyway i have only 2 handfuls of friends now and i'm content with what i got atleast thats how many i have in real life, but on the console and PC i've more than enough friends to have great times with, only console though, don't really have alot on the PC. Regardless it all changed, somehow some way i would appear in another place that shouldn't exist .

* * *

Now one would not expect themselves to one, to feel like shit and having shit tons of weight suddenly put on you, and two, having an excruciating headache and my whole body feeling on fire leaving me writhing on the dirt floor in pain. After a few moments the pain subsides and my vision comes into focus, a forest colored a bright red, 'like strawberry syrup, yum' i think to myself its then i look at my person seeing in shock, armor that looks like one of my loadouts from injustice 2 for deadshot, i also notice the helmet is off to my right side and my rifle off to my left, while also noticing my. I then decide to put them on myself. Making the look complete and honestly making me feel like a badass just wearing it, even though i've never had to fight, only on the occasion when one of my family friends pisses me off and we throw some fists, it usually ends before one of us gets badly hurt.

Anyway once i put the helmet on a hud appeared revealing everything like i didn't have a helmet on, I had a mini map, an ammo counter, acknowledging that my weapons have full ammo in their clips i also check how much ammo i have on my person and practice reloading my weapons, after a few moments i see a health monitor showing my vitals and health as well as blue bar above my green bar(to which i assume is health) i also see a purple bar under the green bar, so i assume i've got a shield in some way and have some sort of magic. 'Good to know' i think to myself.

(how the armor looks)

Looking around me in my surroundings to check for anything hostile i then pick a random direction to move forward in, "it's gonna be a loooooong trip" i say aloud to myself, taking a moment to recognize how my helmet has a voice modulator making me sound like deadshot which is cool to have. I then begin my long trek to find some sort of civilization.

* * *

A quarter way through my trek I had grown curious about what else i had on me as in food and supplies, i had a canteen filled with water, 3 Twix bars(for no absolute reason) my phone, some cards which i assume is lien, a sheath on my the left side of my chest, and for god knows why a scroll. I check my phone first for obvious reasons. "Well good to know my porn stash is ok, same with everything else" i put it away and continue tinkering with the suit to pass the time and to find out what other secrets i can find out about thats being hidden from me.

* * *

(play Bittersweet memories- bullet for my valentine around here if you want to)

After what felt like hours i finally stumble upon the town i saw from a hill a couple miles away when i had noticed there was smoke coming from it, when the initial shock wore off i found myself drawing my rifle and sprinting all the way to the settlement just in case they needed my help. "Of course they need help dumbass half the place is crumbled to the ground" there's also gunfire going off still when i arrive. As fast as i could i leap to cover on the outer walls and look inside and see one thing i would never think to see as i go back into cover and think in shock at the one word in my mind 'Grimm'. I then shake myself out of my stupor as i hear a high pitched scream as i again peer out of cover again.

I see a couple and their child getting corralled into an alleyway by Beowolves, and an alpha Beowulf, the father i presume is holding a machete and the mother a Revolver and a knife in the other hand guarding their what looks like a 15 year old child holding a short sword with a pistol, in the right hand and left hand respectively. I take a deep breath, take my rifle, aim, line up shots, make predictions and let my helmet calculate the rest.

 ***bang**bang**bang***

Three of the Beo's go down and the rest look toward me as i pull out one of my sniper rounds and walk up twirling it in my fingers. The three locals look to me in surprise as i walk up. "Now hold on there big guy" i say my voice coming out deeper than it should. The Alpha stepping up and growling at me while the rest stay back and refocus on the three locals. I take it's gesture as a question as to why i'm here. I then step closer to it while i stopped twirling the bullet in my and flicked it issuing a ching as it flew in the air only to get caught in my awaiting hand. As i caught it i said "Big game hunting".

It then growls back and starts to measure up against me, i then take it as the cue to fight as i put sling my rifle on my back and use my wrist guns and rapid fire the charging Alpha, while also having 3 more Beo's come to its aide. My paid firing causes it try and evade my bullets when luckily one of my bullets hits one of its eyes causing it to reel back in pain and to start to tumble, simultaneously one Beo was hit in one of its back legs causing it tumble as well. Leaving 2 Beo's to charge at me. Seeing this i lean back and sprint to kick the lead Beo. connecting the hit i spray down the other one, killing it instantly as it wasn't prepared for the sudden spray of bullets and it's lack of bone plates.

Turn my attention to one remaining Beo's and shoot them with my rifle, killing the one i injured when it was hit in the leg, and charging the other one while it tried to regain it's footing, my charge was halted when i felt something collide with me on my side, leaving me to slide on the ground as i see the alpha come roaring towards me, I spray it with my rifle making it feel the pain, but not halting it's charge.

I brace as it hits me head on, having me get thrown into a wall of a building near another corpse of an unlucky soul. I notice a shortsword near its side, i pick it up as the Alpha tries to pounce me. Keyword pounce as i stabbed it through one of exposed skin between the plate. Pushing with all my might i shove it off me and mount it, while shoving my wrist guns in it's face and unloading on it, till i ran out of the clip. I then get off of it pulling the sword out of its chest and reload my wrist guns. Only to get slashed at from behind b the one Beo i failed to kill, in retaliation i sent a flurry of punches and kicks to its face leaving it stunned.

Taking the opportunity i took out my knife i had forgotten all about and stabbed it thrice in the chest, then jabbing it making it hunch over, i then throw my rifle into the air, then shnk it in the back, than shot a bullet into its back, than i knee it in the back and shank it again in the front, than predicting i take 3 steps forward holding my right hand up catching my falling rifle and aim without looking to then shoot it in the head.

I notice that the 3 locals weren't at the front of the alley anymore, concerned i run in rifle first aiming. Seeing 3 Beo's surrounding a big dumpster, they turn around sensing me, only for them to drop to the floor, each without a head with me smirking as the barrel of my rifle is smoking. My smile then drops as i see the father dead on the ground his limbs torn off from the main body and maimed, his face was barely recognizable, his torso was torn off completely with a few of his insides dragged out and torn to pieces, i then turn my attention to the Dumpster as i tap on it saying "Come on out those grimm are toast" once said i begin to look around making sure there aren't more Beo's around or Ursai lying around, or if the universe really hates me, some Nevermore.

As i'm keeping an eye on my surroundings, the dumpster opens up with the kid peeking out, and upon seeing what the outside looked like gasped in sorrow upon seeing his deceased father lying on the cold ground. I walk over and note the look of apprehension in his eyes. I stop next to the dumpster and see the mother look at me with worry in her eyes, i notice she's bleeding heavily from the side. "It's the mask isn't it?" she flinches as i talk, she nods her head yes.

As i take off my helmet my hair presumably spilling out messy as it always is. The kid and the mother look me over still wary of me, even though i saved their damn lives, somewhat anyway, "Ok lady you're hurt bad, and the kid doesn't look all that stable, where's the safe zone or whatever it's called in this place in this place, i'll help you 2 on the way there." i say to them. As soon as i say that there was a howl nearby, no doubt more Beo's that caught our scent, i look to her and the kid and while putting my helmet i say "no time now kid grab her and let's go, i'll cover you both while we ru-" a Beo cuts me off by pouncing on me as i'm talking and while the kid's helping his mom, i struggle with the monster while holding back it's muzzle from biting me i then ram the sword i had through it's chest and then slash it's throat, i then shove the corpse off me, getting up i yell to the kid " take point kid i'll cover you while we're on the way to the safe zone now hurry go!" we run out the alley as i heard more howling coming from down the alley i turn around and spray my wrist gun's down the alley towards them, to which doing so got me a triple kill.

I turn and run after the kid and the mom with one thought in my head as i run, 'One hell to start off the fucking week am i Right?!'

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap to my new story Endeavored Pride, hope you like it, if you would take a note i tend to want to make my titles somewhat poetic and meaningful, hence Endeavored Pride. Regardless hope you like this besides the cringe.**

 **NOTE: As of today of this upload don't expect uploads to occur fast anytime soon, especially since my dad's being a asshole and fucking with my sleep schedule making me wake up at 3 to get a chance to go to school to actually make it in time.**

 **IF you made it this far by reading i commend you as you have a tolerance of a saint if you were able to read this despite all the cringe in this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Endeavored Pride Ch 2**

 **Ayyyyyyy, guess who's back? me!(of course, otherwise you wouldn't be here)**

 **First things first, i'd like to thank ace115, blbla, and tyson113 for the follows and once more for tyson113 for the fav.**

 **You guys are insane for reading this, if you can actually tolerate this then holy hell, i might be doing something with my life for once. Anyway still don't really have a upload schedule for this ready, nor will there be one anytime soon, least not with how shit my english grades are but regardless i'll do these when i have the time and the ideas that are influenced by music and other stories while doing these.**

 **Gonna try somethin new, experimenting with ways to shift to a certain tone, if i don't get it right it wont sight tight with me, nor any of you, so if you can or if you want to do so, tell me if it sets it up fine with you.**

 **On a unrelated side note i've been watching Parks and Recreation as a passtime holder for me and it's still hilarious for me. But back on topic hope you enjoy if you can still tolerate this, cheers lads.**

* * *

( let's set a mood here. POV's fixed perspective at corners. It's really cloudy right about now, black smoke rising here and there claw marks on the walls, blood splats corpses here and there strewn out, Lets do this)

~First Fixed Pov, backstreet alleyway~

*Huff* *Bang* *huff*

Are the sounds that are currently heard as three figures try and move swiftly from a threat unseen from this view, one of them a grown women, looking around her 40's, torn vest with heavy bleeding on her right side, scars on her right shoulder, deep cuts on her left wrist, she's being carried by a second figure a boy around the age of 15 trying to assist her to move faster, than a third figure clad in armor keeping a fast pace with the other 2 covered in scratches with a few spot with some blood spewing out, while also occasionally rapidly turning and spraying bullets from the wrist guns he then he does so again as they near the exit of an alleyway, soon after spraying loud thuds are heard with whimpers following soon after and howling begins to be heard with growling approaching. The third figure soon after firing his volley goes after the pair he was assisting. With multiple wolf like figures following in pursuit soon after.

~second and final Fixed Pov, rooftop overlooking an alleyway leading to a main street.~

The street is nearly empty, only a few Beo's roaming about, some are on alert, some are eating corpses of the locals who lived here, among the corpses are bodies with weapons lying around, obviously some of the local guard. The buildings are in ruin, mangled corpses are lying about, limbs and organs torn and strewn about. Blood stains the walls as do claw marks and bullet gun fire is heard and most of the Beo's are startled and begin to howl, excited at the thought of hunting more quarry for themselves. First the boy and the women are seen running as fast they could, while the boy is assisting the woman due to her injuries, then the armor clad figure is seen running out still looking scuffed up. The three of them freeze as they come across the pack of Beo's.

No words needed to be said the three figures suddenly tense up as they are beginning to be boxed in by more Beo's, with even an Alpha Beo showing up, most if not all of them attracted and riled up by the negative emotions in the air and being drawn to the closest source of negativity nearby.

~Pov change, back to me again.~

'Damn, it wasn't supposed to be like this, not now of all times, damn!' I shout to myself in my head, as i look around in the predicament i found myself in, with the other two at my side, both looking wary, "W-What d-do we do, m-mom?" i hear the kid say to his mother. "I-I-I

Don't know" she stammers out as they begin to huddle close, i take a few steps towards them while facing the Beo's. Just then the mother grips my shoulder making me glance towards her as i lean my head closer to her. "I may not know you and nor should i trust you, but I've come to terms with this and i've been prepared for this, me and my husband, but not like this, we didn't expect this to ever happen, not in this way-" she's cut off as the beo's begin to start to snarl and begin circling us while ever so slowly closing the distance.

As this is happening I begin thinking, 'why am i sticking my neck out here, i'm no hero, nor do i want or deserve to be', confusion conflicting with hesitation crosses on my face as i look around us for weak point in between the group of beo's as even more grimm join, slowly making it a swarm with each passing second. 'I could just dip out now, if i do, there might be a chance the kid will somehow survive and come after my ass for this, or let the mother get herself killed and ditch with the kid' i continue thinking, but paranoia begins to take hold, my body aching to get away from this predicament by any means as ever so slowly more grimm come and see what new delicacy they might have as a meal to try and sate their unending bloodlust for the causes of negative emotions.

"Open fire guys!" I hear before gunfire erupts down the path to my right, at the edge of my vision i see 4 people all wearing different pieces of armament on their person, 1 girl, and 3 guys. 'Seems like the towns guard or militia' i think to myself. I refocus on my immediate surroundings as the small horde of beo's and few Ursai shake off their brief surprise and rush us.

Using my short sword in my right hand i lunge at the closest Beo getting it in it's maw and down it's throat, yanking it out while moving my left wrist to my left spray 3 bullets into one charging at me, killing it yet not stopping the charge of the fresh corpse. It hits me, staggering me briefly giving an Ursa ample opportunity to claw at me as it begins closes in ready to strike. Only for it to receive a shotgun to the face as one of the males help me out, he lets out another 2 shots at 3 beo's, killing 2 and injuring the last one, he then regards me with a commanding tone, "What the hell are you waiting for, we gotta get the fuck outta here before we're all screwed now move!" he yells. Nodding i stop being idle and run behind me following the rest of the group.

As we run the remnants of the pack chase after us, determined to not lose a chance at a meal. Barely a moment after we started running Grimm began to swarm toward us, seeing the tide of black, white, and red behind us i start feeling paranoid and anxious. Even moreso as the boy's mother couldn't keep up hence her injury, with that in mind we had to keep at a pace where we won't accidently leave her and the son behind as the rest of us shot the hell out of any Grimm that was in our way.

I didn't know where we were going, as long as it was a safe place i was fine with it as my body was aching begging me for rest for just one moment, as we kept running our chance encounters with Grimm coming out of anywhere became more frequent and less chance of survival as each corner possibly had Grimm whether they were busy or not mattered cause there was a chance you could get ambushed and get swept up and torn to shreds in the swarm of Grimm behind us.

As soon as i thought that, one of the males gets pounced as we ran by an alleyway. One of the other males cries out in shock. "Jerry!" he yells and was about to charge back only to get yanked back by the girl who said, " It's too late he's done for" she glances at the downed male who caught the attention of a small portion of grimm who surrounded him and lunged at him, as he fired off rounds from his rifle, only for it to get knocked out of his hands and get mauled as cries of terror and pain come from him. The 2 begin to run back towards the group the male giving one last sigh before taking off. ' the sound of gunfire rings as they march onward

* * *

Sometime later, i had lost track of time due to running for so long, but we finally rounded a corner for who the hell knows how many times already and i spot a rather large building about 3-4 stories tall, 'Must be the town hall, finally' my tired mind thinks as my lungs burn and my bones feeling like they're shattered. As we near it Gunfire is sounding off from what appears to be from all sides of the building as evidence to the Grimm corpses lying all around it is under siege, the Grimm no doubt drawn to all the negative emotions swirling from inside. Even makeshift defences around the building were seen, obviously a sign of trying to hold off the Grimm before having to completely fall back into the town hall.

*sigh* "finally we made it, let's hurry inside and help out" the male with the commanding tone says. As we begin to move closer all of us anxious to get inside, Howls and roars are heard as the horde of Grimm we thought we had lost had apparently found us again and is on it's way, although they are far they could catch up within moments. Impulse drives me as i begin to sprint around the side of the building looking for the front door as i spray my rifle, not caring at this point as everyone else is practically doing the same.

As we round the side to the front of the building i see human corpses, most with weapons but a lot of them don't have any. As we close in on the steps we see the doors are still shut, there are windows near them so there is no doubt someone saw us and they know where we're going. On the porch there is sandbags going layered up with MG's stationed on them. 'The only reason they wouldn't open up is if they're assholes or-' i'm cut off as the Man in charge of our little group begins knocking hard on the door as the other 2 begin taking up positions at the steps. "Open up, we have survivors!" He shouts, " _No can do Zach, that horde is too close, thin it out and we'll open up, gotta save the Majority right?"_ A muffled voice from inside says. 'Oh goody get to defend and fight off horde, greeeeeaaaaat' i bitch in my head. "Emily, Jace, get ready we got company, we need to thin em' out till we can go in." The Man now known as Zach says.

"Great"-"Ah Screw Me" Are the replies. Zach eyes me, the kid, and the wife "Kid, you and your mother stay behind the rest of us as we hold them off,' He looks to me 'Get on that Gun, Emily Get on the other one, Jace with me" He instructs us.

As i head to the MG on the right side i see a few ammo crates, i sift through them to find an extra box of MG ammo and 12 dust grenades, 6 Fire, 6 Frost. I check the big gun and cock it saying

" _I've always wanted to go out with a bang."_

* * *

 **I noticed that the photo I tried to put in on the first chapter wasn't shown so I'll tell you the names of the equipment pieces I have for my Deadshot in Injustice 2, first is the Solid SK-15 Carbon Steel Mask, the plain starter chest piece and the plain wrist guns, the A.R.G.U.S. issue leg Armor, and the Rifle Of Witness Silencing, I also have equipped The Professional (Alternate) shader equipped, so so sorry for the inconvenience guys. I'll change the pieces when I find better looking one's in the game and when it's the right time to do so.**

 **Also on another random note, I've suddenly caught a fear of a spider-cupcake mix, I'll see if I can find out a picture that shows what I mean.**

 **Last thing, was originally gonna release a christmas chapter that was more or less gonna be a trailer of what's to come, but I didn't because I didn't have the time to do it as I was at a family christmas party and I was tired and bored out of my damn mind.**

 **Once again if you've made it this far without dying of cringe, I commend you as you deserve a medal, have a nice day wherever you are and I'll try and make another chapter soon, it's like 12:08 Am, So i'm knockin out See Ya :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Endeavored Pride Ch 3**

 **Ya know, it's really interesting on how dedicated I am for actually still making these beyond the fact of only using it for clearing my head, even if only slightly. You don't know how annoying it is for the past like 6 years how full of stupid shit my mind has come up with. Like all the stories I will possibly make and this story are very watered down compared to how it was thought up from the start.**

 **First thing, might get my privileges taken away from me again, so further shortening the times i'm might be able to work on the stories I have now and future ones I might add**

 **Second thing, haven't found the picture describing my new phobia of cupcake spiders, it's really annoying.**

 **Third thing, Thanks to Eastergunner and Israphel Acedia Tenebris For the fav's. One more For Israphel Acedia Tenebris for the follow. Appreciate it lads surprised that i still have people of read this, more or less people who would fav and follow this stuff that I commonly label as a half-baked frozen potato.**

 **Fourth thing, you might see me write more at the beginning of the chapters because I feel more inclined to want to make conversation even as one sided as is, doesn't mean I shouldn't feel like I can't….**

 **Last thing the lack of chapters being uploaded is because my lazy ass, even though I really want to do this, doesn't really like being accustomed to something different in my daily life, especially since I have to deal with so many fucking people that I feel i'm smarter than, and that's saying a lot since my mindset is built around me feeling like an actual dumbass and that's what my minds stuck as since i can't put faith in my own ability either...**

 **Right, I've held you all up long enough, hope you enjoy this if you can :)**

* * *

Black mist arises throughout the town. Obvious signs of resistance spread out. As gunfire rings, and Grimm roar, for each passing minute even as more pockets of smoke become thicker, gunfire begins to cease slowly, until only a few pockets of resistance are left. The Grimm growling and howling, sensing still, the negative emotions still luring them, they chase towards the pockets of survivors.

But that is only one problem, as one more type of threat emerges. One that Dominates the sky, and it's feathers rain and tear into anything it touches, leaving it's telling calling card. One of The Nevermore.

* * *

Explosions and gunfire prominently ring throughout the area as Grimm pore out toward us as we hold our ground at the door that leads into the town hall.

'How many of these fuckers are here anyway?' I thought to myself as I gunned down another pair of Beo's that tried to claw up to me from the right side of the building.

Time had passed far enough so that the sun was just about to begin setting. 'So much time wasted just trying to save some people, for now reason at all, only because I wanted to and not expecting anything in return!?, how absurd!' I monologue in my head as I shoot a constant stream of bullets trying to thin out the horde that seems to eventually have started to run out of extra forces.

Eventually we manage to gun them all down. 'Just enough to spare, only a couple of rounds left.' as i switch out the ammo for the MG with a full one, the others are waiting by the door as sounds of people grunting are heard trying to move stuff blocking the door out of the way. Once I'm finished the door is swung inwards showing more than 2 dozen people with armor pieces and weapons on their persons. "You're late" The man at the door exclaims to the 3 other people as I begin to walk inside. "Yeah well it's kind of hard to do this kind of stuff fast and on such short notice as well Mason, no ones perfect" Zach said to the now named Mason.

Not really paying attention to the small group as I shuffled past them neither of them paying attention to me as I begin to walk out of the main Foyer of the building, there were 2 different floors once you walked in, the first floor and a second floor acting as an overlooking balcony to the room, not really caring where I'm going I start to head to the second story of the building. As i'm walking up the steps some of the people send me a few curious looks as I walk by, but thankfully none of them approach me to ask me anything.

Walking through the halls was confusing and a tiny bit anxious and worried. Majorly because some of the walls were too close for my preference, and the other smaller reason was because of the Grimm, After a little while I stumble upon another big room where some of the people here have hold up, taking my time as I walk past I notice there to be children here and there, some are huddled up with older looking people while there are small pockets of other kids huddled together crying their eyes out.

As I reach the other end of the room I look back one more time and without a second thought I walk out, once I did though my mind wandered off, not knowing how long this place has been under siege is one crucial detail is one i need to know, if it just started to get to this point it was going to be fine, assuming this place had connections to the CCT, Huntsmen and/or Huntresses should be on the way. The other case is more dire, it's been like this for quite sometime and more powerful Grimm are still on the way, either way someone should notice something wrong, unless the closest kingdom are jackasses and don't care we're screwed, if not once again help should arrive in soon enough time. The thought of more powerful grimm is a thought I dont want to entertain.

Though one pressing matter at a time, I stumble as I begin to feel pain and tiredness sink in at the same time as the constant adrenaline rush wore off making me revel in the fact of me being hurt and had done more exercise then i would ever dream of doing crashes down upon me. Stumbling in the hall I look for a room to try an assess the situation on my own.

Moving throughout the halls with slight nausea and a headache setting in I find a door, opening it I find it to be empty, the only real furniture inside was a pair of two cotts on either side of the room a door in the middle assuming as a door to a restroom,and a small armrest, practically lunging inside I slam the door close and begin taking off my current attire. Starting with the helmet, then the wrist guns, to the rifle, to the MG, then the sword, the chest piece, the greaves for the legs, and finally the under suit, only keeping on the bottom half of the under suit (for obvious reasons) I step through the door in the middle of the room looking for a mirror, as I begin to assess the damage. Stopping for a moment as I take the chance to look at may facial features, Red hair spread about wildly, small pinpricks of hair forming as side burs and beneath my jaw also red, one feature bewildered me though, my eyes were mismatched, my Right eye was a Bright Red and my Left was a Bright mix in between Purple to Lavender.

Deciding to deal with these change of features another time when I had some time to actually bitch about it to myself I go back to what I was originally doing, actually try to take care of myself for once.

Seeing multiple gashes on my side I begin to slightly panic about what to do. 'Shit shit shit, fuck what do I do!?, Gauze where's some Gauze?' I begin a paranoid conversation in my head trying to remember a few tips one of my best friends taught me about trying to treat some cuts while making sure to not make it worse for myself.

After a few minutes of searching i found some with a pair of cotton balls as well as some alcohol pads. 'Ok, time to clean them and dab these on the wounds *sigh* I hate my life and everyone in it' I think as i begin the arduous task of cleaning the wounds and treating them.

* * *

After some time I walk out of the restroom wincing but feeling slightly better. Through trial and error I had managed to somewhat take care of my wounds. As my wounds were, well, _treated_ wouldn't be the right way to put it, you can but you'd have to stretch that word _very_ much. 'God if I ever see that fucker ever again i'll hug him and kill'em' I whine in my head as even though i did what I could (which wasn't much)

Once more groaning in frustration as I begin to move towards one of the cotts in the room. Practically throwing myself on to it I lean against the wall and begin to nod off, much to my dismay.

* * *

Black wisps of air fill my vision as I 'wake up' within myself, visions of memories are swimming by me as I 'fly' by them. The black wisps are slowly filling my sight till there is nearly darkness covering it.

Tired once more, I feel ready to nod off as I drift from this realm of consciousness-

 ***smack***

I reel backwards as I'm blindsided from the left. Closing my eyes and reaching towards the spot of impact and cupping it with my hands I hear familiar voices.

"-e. Wake the fuck up faggot, you don't get to sleep till school's over." I hear a male voice from my left.

Almost instinctively I say " yeah yeah, but you can't fault me for doing it, i'll be tired regardless anyway"

" technically he still can, but still stay awake there's 2 more periods left then you can sleep afterward." I hear another male voice say to my left.

At this point i have opened my eyes and look towards them, the first one had a white-asian complexion, he was also chubby, and the second one had a light tan complexion and was as skinny as a twig both sitting right next to me

"I'm tired and i'm still awake, so too bad, you're staying awake" the first one declares.

"Yeah kid, it's not like you're the only one that's tired, I'm tired and I still have to go to choir and have to dance." A female voice says.

Hearing said voice I look sharply to my left to see said female, she had very light brown hair and a white complexion.

Leaning more towards her I say, "Alrighty kid I get it", shrugging," bitchings more your kinda thing before I started but you've gotta share, sides" gesturing towards the entire quad," not like anyone else wants to bitch about their problems aloud so might as well." I finish

She looks at me with an eyebrow raised then looks away while saying, "Riiiiight kid, keep telling yourself that, but i wouldn't call it bitching" she trails off.

As soon as she finishes speaking and I try to continue on, black tendrils fill my vision again drowning out my sight and sound drowns out, I feel myself immersed in liquid. But as soon as I feel it i'm thrusted outwards into a pitch black room.

Picking myself up I look around trying to figure out where I am.

"Hmm" I hear off to the side. Turning around I barely see a figure standing a few feet in front of me. Waiting a moment before speaking as we stare at each other, noting that I faintly see a Red glimmer and a slight Purple glimmer.

"Gonna speak up boy" not bothering to put up a guard as I call out towards the figure.

They react by moving closer towards me, when they're close enough to where I can see their feature I can see. Me.

"Hmm, seems like you've managed so far on your own, fool, though it was really all luck huh?" the figure asks

"Of course why the hell wouldn't be? If it wasn't than something up top really loves screwing with something yeah?"I say.

Throughout this 'chat' we've been walking in a tight circle looking at each other, the only thing that is really different is that the red patterns are more vibrant while the purple patterns look like they're dimming and look a tad few shades darker.

A few moments pass without words being said until he smirks then continues on with, "indeed as long we still stand, heh heh, there's chaos still left to attend to, heh ha ha ha,' his smirk becoming more crazed, his eyes more steel-hardened until he coughs and regains his composure,' but before that happens let's continue on where and what we're to do now as i'm back in here." he declares throwing his arms outward twirling around while doing so.

Till coming to a stop and pointing back at me continuing with his small rant. "I'm sure you've noticed the lack of voices am I right,' I nod,' good least you haven't lost most things yet, your*ahem*our psyche isn't what it used to be" by this point we've stopped walking and are just mere inches apart from each other.

Gripping my shoulders he continues "something here's changed and i'm not talking about where our bodies at, but in here,' he taps both our heads,' somethin's been done to us, and I can't tell if it's good or not." he trails off in thought.

Taking the chance I ask him something "so, if you're here, where are the others then?, we both know how boring things will get when it's just the two of us" I say, but before he could retort I quickly add " when neither of us are doing kinky shit dammit, lust and perversion have already got that covered for life times, hell knows what it's gonna be like for us all when those two get here, oh and by the by what was your name again? it seems to have slipped my mind." I finish

"Dark,' he says mulling over his next answer he says,' the rest are lingering somewhere in an abyss-like place in what we decided was another plain of existence, seems like I got out first." he concludes before adding " I would have thought you'd notice the lack of feelings in some areas."

"Hmm, least it explains why i've felt slightly hollow for the most part being here." I say

"Right, well we have sometime before you wake up and it's not like time flies while we're here, it actually goes a lot slower than you'd think,' I can only stare at him with a raised brow,' hey when you've been in a person's mind for atleast 10 years you tend to keep track of time, now come on let's go poke around the noggin, see what's new." he finishes gesturing to his right as he walks, soon after I closely walk after him.

* * *

 **God i'm a lazy fuck. But what else is new, Right?**

 **I also Made this longer than I feel I should have done**

 **Anyway, you might have noticed me screwing with the tags, it's because i'm debating on having a part dedicated to my main guy here, whom i'm debating on calling him by my account name again or come up with something else. Honestly i'm not sure.**

 **I'll keep debating if i want this story to be a part one of an arc or not, we'll see.**

 **Once again if you've managed to read this without cringing you deserve a fucking medal, if you actually liked it than holy hell somethin's wrong with you and you might need help**

 **I've also let a bit of my actual personal thoughts into this for the last part as it was the only things I thought up at the time right now.**

 **And as a bit of a conversation starter I really thought that volume 5 was really lackluster, I really wished would actually die and that there would be more visible wounds aswell, and not someone who they brought in for like one season and killed them off just as easy with renal(?) if i'm spelling that right, i'm just going off the top of my head with spelling it.**

 **Like I'm fine with Bane Hazel, but come on Adam dropped the ball here, there should have been a bloodbath like the fall of Beacon.**

 **But that's just me, anyway Peace.**

 **-Dared**


End file.
